


Выполнить обещание

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Исполнение обещания, которое Куроо дал в "Котики и крыши".
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Работа под прикрытием [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024
Kudos: 5





	Выполнить обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Куроо на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2018.  
> Предупреждения: использование сексуальных игрушек, ненормативная лексика, слегка альтернативная физиология; задорное порно, разнузданные Дайчи и Куроо, читать на свой страх и риск.

_– Сутки?  
– Ага, – кивает Куроо.  
– И я делаю с тобой все, что захочу?  
Куроо снова кивает.  
– А не забздишь?  
Куроо презрительно фыркает и уточняет:  
– Только не порви.  
– Не вопрос, – уверенно хмыкает Дайчи._

***

Куроо рассматривает набор из нескольких вибраторов, пластиковых ффаллоимитаторов и немалого ассортимента прочих сексуальных приспособлений.

– Внушительная коллекция, – присвистывает он.

– Для тебя расстарался, целое состояние в секс-шопе спустил, – скалится Дайчи и напоминает: – Кровать ждет, часы тикают.

Куроо немного не по себе, но уговор есть уговор. Когда он раздевается и укладывается на спину, Дайчи с кривой ухмылкой достает нитку анальных шариков, хотя «шарики» слишком мелко для эти здоровых шаров, каждый почти с кулак. Специально Куроо не считает, но привычка замечать детали неистребима – восемь шаров, восемь чертовых шаров.

– Уверен? – уточняет Дайчи.

– Да, – ответно скалится Куроо, хотя нифига не уверен.

Дайчи деловито усаживается у него между ног, обильно поливает смазкой первый шар и пристраивает к заднему отверстию.

Черт, какой же он здоровый.

Дайчи с усилием проталкивает шар внутрь, Куроо на несколько секунд забывает как дышать. А Дайчи прижимает к его заднице уже следующий шар. После четвертого Куроо понимает, что больше в него просто не войдет. Шары распирают его изнутри, упираясь друг в друга.

Дайчи начинает вынимать их. Быстро, подряд. На первом шаре Куроо закусывает губу, но втором охает, на третьем вскрикивает, на четвертом до крови закусывает палец, чтобы не орать в голос.

Не успевает Куроо отдышаться, как Дайчи уже обратно пихает в него первый шар.

– Блядь, – сообщает Куроо.

– Ты против?

– Нет.

Дайчи ухмыляется.

– Подожди, так не влезет, – Куроо оглядывается, пытаясь сообразить, потом сдвигается к краю кровати и, прогибаясь, свешивается с нее. – Теперь давай.

В такой позе шары внутри него смещаются немного вглубь и появляется место для новых. Хотя они входят так же туго и болезненно, но Дайчи усердно пропихивает каждый из них и не дает ускользнуть или увернуться от его цепких пальцев.

Шесть шаров умещаются внутри Куроо почти нормально. Распирает и давит, кажется, везде, но даже можно дышать. Но Дайчи уже втискивает в него седьмой шар, который упирается в предыдущий и никак не идет. Тогда Дайчи, сильно надавливая, начинает поглаживать его живот, заставляя шары войти еще глубже. Куроо стонет и матерится, но он скорее сдохнет, чем скажет Дайчи остановиться. Ну или вырубится, что вероятнее, но так легко уступать он не намерен.

Когда Дайчи проталкивает в него восьмой шар, Куроо все-таки орет. И от избытка ощущений, и от того, что это, наконец, все. Он наполнен так, что, кажется, готов разорваться. Чертовыми шарами внутри все сжато и зажато настолько, что Куроо полностью теряется и плывет в острых ощущениях боли и распирания, смешанных с не менее острым возбуждением.

И когда он ожидает, что Дайчи начнет вынимать эти долбаные шары, тот снова с усилием гладит и давит на его живот, проталкивая их еще дальше, а потом вытягивает Куроо обратно на кровать и тычется членом в его задний проход.

– Твою ж мать, Дайчи!!!

– Что? – ухмыляется тот.

И глядя на эту довольную улыбку, Куроо отвечает:

– Ничего.

Дайчи толкается внутрь него. Медленно, тяжело и неотвратимо, по чуть-чуть, но постепенно забивая шары еще глубже. Куроо не может молчать, не хочет орать и начинает материться – во весь свой немалый запас непечатных выражений. Дайчи двигается в нем – размашисто и резко. Каждым толчком задевая чертовы шары, которые толкают друг друга и входят еще дальше внутрь – слишком далеко и слишком глубоко. Куда не добраться ни одному члену и ни одному человеку, а чертовы шары – достают.

– Мой, – лихорадочно шепчет Дайчи ему на ухо. – Я тебя заебу так, как тебя никто еще не трахал.

От этого хриплого голоса и многообещающей угрозы Куроо накрывает еще больше и сводит предогазменной судорогой. А потом он выплескивается, забрызгивая живот и простыни.

– Кто-то тут у нас слишком спешит? – Дайчи прихватывает его за волосы, вынуждая приподнять голову.

Дайчи кладет свои пальцы ему на губы, и Куроо начинает их сосать, а Дайчи просовывает ему в рот все четыре пальца, чуть ли не трахая ими, пока его член продолжает ритмично наяривать в заднице Куроо. Хорошо, что после разрядки он полностью расслаблен, и шары перестают так давить, но сползают еще куда-то глубже. Туда, где Куроо никогда в жизни не ощущал никого и ничего постороннего.

Дайчи кончает и выплескивается внутрь, после чего доводит Куроо до второго оргазма, а потом уже начинает вынимать чертовы шары, чуть надавливая сверху рукой на низ живота Куроо. И это охренительно не вовремя. Куроо сейчас хорошо, он обмяк и расслабился, он почти готов заснуть, а каждый шар прокатывается по телу волной боли и возбуждения, на выходе ощущаясь резким болезненно-будоражащим рывком. С каждым шаром Дайчи вынимает их все быстрее, и на последних Куроо снова орет в голос, а его член опять стоит торчком.

А Дайчи ложится сверху, всем весом прижимая Куроо к постели. И эта тяжесть ощущается как сладкая, возбуждающая и даже почти приятная. Но Дайчи шепчет:

– Еще?

– Да, – обреченно соглашается Куроо.

– Не слышу.

– Еще!

– Хочешь обратно в себя эти шары?

– Хочу!!! – Куроо врет, но чертово упрямство и нежелание уступать сильнее всего остального.

И Дайчи снова начинает загонять их в него. Один за одним. В задницу как в бильярдную лузу. Теперь шары идут свободнее – по проторенной дорожке. И Куроо снова корчится от нестерпимого чувства распирания и вторжения внутрь себя. И Дайчи снова его трахает поверх шаров. Куроо ловит его за загривок, притягивая к себе, смотрит в его глаза – совершенно безумные, с шальным плывущим взглядом. Впрочем, у него самого вряд ли сейчас лучше.

– Заеби меня, – срывающимся шепотом просит он, – так, чтобы я орал, чтобы умолял тебя остановиться.

– Только об этом и мечтаю, – выдыхает Дайчи ему в лицо.

– Так делай! – гаркает Куроо.

И Дайчи слушается. Куроо плавится, плывет и тонет от этой дичайшей смеси: чужой власти, полной самоотдачи. Орет и стонет, скулит и подмахивает, матерится и умоляет. Но Дайчи непреклонен. После второго вынимания шаров, он вставляет их в Куроо третий раз, потом четвертый. Куроо уже вообще ничего не соображает, словно от него ничего не осталось, кроме голого безудержного желания, которое едва ли на толику, но каждый раз опережает боль. И Куроо бежит за ним, стремится к нему, утопает и захлебывается в нем. А потом тормоза окончательно отказывают. И он хочет, чтобы эта сладкая пытка не прекращалась, а наоборот, становилась все сильнее, болезненнее и ярче.

Он едва замечает, что Дайчи уже ебет его не собственным членом, а использует фаллоимитаторы. Лишь когда Дайчи загоняет в него огромный толстый вибратор, потом включает и быстро выкручивает на полную мощность, Куроо выдергивает в реальность.

Дайчи засунул в него эту дуру поверх чертовых шаров?! Вибратор трясется в нем, направляемый умелой рукой Дайчи, задевает шары, которые тоже толкают друг друга, дергаются и скачут внутри Куроо. Предельно выгнувшись, он резким рывком подается навстречу вибратору и таки вырубается.

Но хлопки по щекам приводят его в чувство, по ощущениям – буквально минуту спустя. По крайней мере, вроде бы, ничего не изменилось. Вибратор все еще в нем. Шары тоже. Дайчи нависает сверху.

– Куда? Я еще не закончил! Не смей отключаться.

И Куроо выполняет. Покорно и податливо принимает от Дайчи все, что тот может и хочет ему дать. Всю боль, все игрушки, все наслаждение. Постепенно от вибратора становится хорошо. Больно, но хорошо. Кажется, возбуждение выкручивает каждую мышцу, каждую клеточку тела. Словно Куроо целиком и полностью состоит только из него, лишь из желания. Он уже не думает о разрядке. Пусть каждый пик выше и выше, до самого верха, пока он не задохнется, пока…

Когда Дайчи выключает вибратор – Куроо не уверен, на каком он свете. А потом Дайчи начинает вытаскивать из него шары. И впервые они выходят легко, почти без сопротивления. Куроо понимает, что еще никогда в жизни не был так растянут.

***

Дайчи задумчиво рассматривает распростертого перед ним Куроо.

– Что? – спрашивает Куроо.

– Да вот думаю…

Куроо закатывает глаза. Вот же мыслитель, чтоб его!

– Ты наш договор хорошо помнишь? – уточняет он. – «Все, что захочешь». Ну, вперед. Делай то, о чем собирался спросить.

И просиявший Дайчи снова вдохновенно тянется руками к его заднице. И прежде чем Куроо успевает осознать его намерение, тот вводит в его задницу целую ладонь, сразу, благо после шаров у Куроо там что угодно поместится. Но Дайчи не останавливается на этом, а проталкивает руку еще глубже. А потом начинает массировать пальцами Куроо изнутри. Его потряхивает от этого дико странного, но очень возбуждающего ощущения. И когда у Куроо опять крепкий стояк, Дайчи сжимает пальцы в кулак и трахает его им – жестко и безжалостно.

Через несколько минут Куроо снова кончает, опять вырубаясь, теперь уже надолго.

***

Утром задница горит огнем и все тело ломит, но рядом лежит Дайчи, который уже проснулся. И его лицо отражает дивную смесь легкой тревоги и предвкушения скорого торжества. Он думает, что уже выиграл спор? Да как бы не так! Куроо прячется за провокационной ухмылкой и тянется к нему.

– Твой, – шепчет Куроо, закидывает ногу на Дайчи и трется об его член. – Бери меня снова, всегда, до конца…

Долго уговаривать и возбуждать словесно Дайчи не надо, у него и так прекрасный утренний стояк, который тут же направляется в истерзанную и растраханную задницу Куроо.

– Больно? – скалится Дайчи.

– Ага, – соглашается Куроо, двигая бедрами навстречу ему и еще быстрее насаживаясь на входящий в него член.

– Ты охуенный, – сообщает ему Дайчи. – Но до конца условленного срока еще восемь с половиной часов. Может, закончим в следующий раз?

Куроо показывает ему средний палец. Дайчи ржет.

– Вообще это ты сидишь на моем члене, и я буду трахать тебя еще целый рабочий день.

– А тархалка не отвалится?

– И не надейся. О своей заднице беспокойся, – огрызается Дайчи.

Куроо отвечает ему лишь кривым оскалом.

***

Куроо смотрит на странное приспособление, похожее на маховик с насадкой, и хотя все предельно ясно, его затраханный мозг отказывается это осознавать.

– Что это?

– А на что это похоже?

– Блядь, – с чувством говорит Куроо.

– Не угадал, – хмыкает Дайчи и выразительно протягивает веревку.

– Что, снова? – закатывает глаза Куроо.

– Ага.

Дайчи фиксирует его, связывая, потом надевает на насадку прибора один из самых больших фаллоимитаторов и вводит в задницу Куроо. А потом запускает механический ебальщик. Куроо хочется выть, а Дайчи садится сверху, пресекая любую попытку отстраниться и утыкается своим членом ему в губы.

– Открывай ротик, мой послушный котик, – воркует он.

– Укушу, – огрызается Куроо

Но Дайчи пользуется моментом и просовывает член ему в рот. Куроо сначала его сосет, а потом расслабляет горло и позволяет Дайчи ебать себя в рот – глубоко и жестко. После вчерашнего у него не встает, но в заднице все еще очень сильно растянуто, только чертовски саднит от каждого движения долбанного прибора.

Кончив ему в рот, Дайчи выключает механизм.

– Нет, так неинтересно.

– Зашибись, блядь. Скучно ему тут меня трахать, видишь ли.

– Ты тряпочкой лежишь.

– Ну как вчера затрахал, так сегодня и лежу.

– Ладно, ты выиграл, – после короткой паузы сдается Дайчи.

– Что? – слега офигело переспрашивает Куроо, уж больно внезапен переход.

– До истечения срока еще почти три часа, а я уже заебался с тобой. Все, отвали. Мне надоело. Пари – за тобой. Доволен?

– Ага, – отвечает Куроо, а потом начинает истерично ржать.

– Псих намаханный, – ворчит Дайчи.

Но Куроо пофиг. Главное, что он победил. Снова. Как всегда.


End file.
